Midnight Roses
by spikeluver89
Summary: Rose and Emmett have been through hell and back this past year. With graduation approaching,a mystery and a pending war is at hand when two enemies are forced to work together. Not to mention Rose gets a surprising question. Part three of the series.
1. Preface

**A/n: Hey guys guess who's back? Anyways, here's the third part of the Twilight Roses Series called Midnight Roses (I know how lame but it's been stuck in my head). I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to put one these? Alright, fine I do not own Twilight. Ms. Meyer owns them so go bother her. There, I've said it. **

**Preface**

Do you ever get that feeling that one minute you're trying to live your life and the next minute, you're stuck in this messed up war with no way out?

That's me in this situation.

I sat in horror as I watched the love of my life fight off Victoria and it looked like it was a never ending battle.

I looked over towards my left and saw that Riley gave me a sinister evil look as he crouched down; ready to attack. My breathing became heavy as my eyes continue to widen.

The next thing I knew, I saw a flash of dark grey attacking him and I knew that this was war.

**A/n: Okay so hope you guys liked this! **

**Midnight Roses is my next project for this series. I'm excited and I know you guys are too. I'll try and update every week. Unless something gets in the way, then it'll be less updating. We'll see what happens? **

**I hope you guys continue on this journey with me once again. This will be different from the other two since it'll involve romance, drama, along with action and mystery. First chapter will be posted next week of the new year.**

**You know what to do! I thank you guys once again for your patience and support! **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	2. Getting off Probation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. How many times do I have to say it? Go harass Ms. Meyers. She owns them, not me. **

**Chapter 1**

**Rose **

Staring out the window in your English class wasn't helping at all. Especially if you have a final to prepare your final, final of high school before you graduate high school. Also not to mention you have about two other finals to worry about.

It's been almost a month since Italy and since I discovered the newspaper clippings in my room. I showed them to my parents and while they couldn't believe that someone would put something in the floorboards but they also wanted to track down the previous owners so that way they can have it back.

I wanted to mention this to Emmett but since I'm on probation at home until further notice after my unannounced trip to Italy, it was hard. Maybe he knew something but didn't want to tell me about Bella. Also, I do think that its Bella's story to tell but it's unlikely that she'll tell me.

The bell rang and almost everyone got out of their seats. I grabbed my things and headed out the door and into the hallway. It's hard to believe that in the next few weeks I'm graduating high school and possibly changing into a vampire.

I know what am I thinking? Well considering that some head honcho vampire is forcing me to become a vampire isn't as easy as it seems. All I wanted to do is graduate high school and I'll decide then. What more could they want from me?

"Rose, heads up," Alice's voice rang out.

"Sorry," I said, as I almost collided with the open locker door.

"You seemed deep in thought. Do you want to hang out tonight?" she asked.

"Can't. I'm still on probation remember?"

"You're parents will let you off of it tonight," she said.

"Must you do that?"

"It's part of my gift," she said.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. We walked towards my locker as I was getting some things before I was going to leave for the day. I noticed that Bella wasn't with her. Come to think of it, she hasn't been round the past few days.

"Do you think Bella won't graduate on time since she's been missing school a lot?" I asked.

"Nope. Well, considering we've gone to school so many times it's hard that she wouldn't miss it," she replied in a low voice.

I nodded as I slammed my locker shut. We walked out of the building and headed towards our cars as we said goodbye. I wanted to talk to her about the newspaper clippings but I also wanted to talk to Emmett about it first.

That is if I ever get to see him.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out as I got inside.

"Kitchen," I heard Mom's voice.

"Mom, since when were you home early on a Wednesday?" I asked.

"It's my day off well; minus that meeting I went to today and I've finally managed to get some things done around the house for once," she replied.

"That's good," I said.

"And I do want to talk to you about something," she said.

Great, I wonder what it could be.

"No, we're not moving again but your father and I did talk about your probation around here and while what you did was spur of the moment and rather dangerous since you just took off and god forbid something happened; we think that you've suffered enough and I hope you did learn your lesson; you're off probation," she said.

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you," I said, hugging my mom.

"No problem and don't forget to thank your father also," she said.

"Don't worry, I will; so can I go to Emmett's? Alice is going to be there also."

"I supposed but don't you have finals to study for?"

"I can always do that when I get home. Don't worry I'll do it when I get home, I promise," I said.

"I know sweetie, it's just in a few weeks; you're going to be graduating," she said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. _And possibly become Dracula's wife for the next eternity. _

I ran upstairs and dropped my bag off in my room. I checked my phone to see if I got any messages but none whatsoever. I haven't heard from Seth in awhile. I hope he wasn't ignoring me for what's happened recently. I understand if we needed a break for awhile but it felt like forever.

I opened up my desk drawer and took the clippings that I was saving and I walked out of my room to my truck to go to Emmett's.

"Now are you sure you found these just hidden in your room?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I did. You don't believe me, don't you?"

"I do it's just, I don't understand why someone would leave something like this in your house," he said.

"I don't know, but was it true that something like this happened to Bella?" I asked.

He just looked at me which I already knew the answer. It wasn't a surprise that no matter what, whenever I asked the Cullens minus Edward and Bella; about this, I know I'm going to get the same answer. I decided to move on to a different subject rather than harping on it.

"Have there any sightings of you know…"

"Victoria? Nope, not recently. We've been tracking while we hunt but nothing," he said.

"That's good, I guess for now," I said.

"Yeah, but you know that nothing's going to happen to you. Ever." He promised.

"I know," I said, as he hugged me while we were sitting on his bed.

"Did that dog ever tried to talk to you?"

"His name is Seth and no he hasn't spoken to me," I said. "Besides, if you two hadn't decided to fight in the woods, he would've still talked to me."

"It wasn't my fault."

"It doesn't matter. He was there for me when you guys left may I remind you and do you know I felt bad when I abandoned him when he needed me the most?"

We heard a knock on the door a second later. "Who is it?" Emmett asked.

"It's Bella, I need to ask you something," she said, entering the room. "Oh, Rose, I didn't know you were here. I smelt your scent but I wasn't sure if he stole your perfume."

"Nice to see you too," I mumbled.

She looked over and saw the clippings the desk. I could've sworn that she looked like she was a deer stuck in headlights.

"Where did you get these?" she asked low enough for the both of us to hear.

"I found them, in the floorboards in my room," I replied.

She took a clipping and read it. "Why would you have this in your room," she asked, not looking up.

"I had no idea it was there until I saw it a few months back," I replied.

"I don't understand how you could have this."

"Believe me, I'm still trying to figure that out," I mumbled.

"I'd suggest you don't," she said.

"And why the hell not?" I snapped.

"There are things that should be known but also they should be kept in the past for a reason," she replied. Bella turned on her heel and left the room. Emmett and I were quiet after that.

So much for trying to be civil towards her.

Later that night, I was reading up on some notes for my finals. I tried to concentrate but no matter how many times I read them over, I still couldn't get Bella's words out of my head. She wants it to make it like I shouldn't have to know what happened to her. I get that she's not the type that gets along with everyone right away but that doesn't mean to go off on me about something that I've recently discovered.

I know I should've told them right away but I couldn't see them so what was I supposed to do?

My phone beeped as I was taking out my math notes. I looked over and saw that I got a text message from an unknown number. I frowned at it before I decided to open it and the words I saw I didn't expect to read them.

_Hey Rosie it's Seth…_

**A/n: Tada, the first official chapter of Midnight Roses. **

**Everything will be explained as the story progresses need not worry. I got to figure it out before I type it up so that way I won't screw it up. **

**You know what to do! I got three reviews so far which isn't bad. If you have any questions, I'll try and answer them. I might do a side story about Bella's human life, so we'll see how this plays out. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	3. Graduation Plans and New Vamps?

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Twilight. Ms. Meyer does and need I say more?**

**Chapter 2**

**Rose**

_Hey Rose it's Seth. This is my new number in case you're wondering._

I sighed a relief since it was Seth. I was glad that he finally decided to contact me though I don't know why he ignored me though.

_**That's fine and how have you been? It's been awhile.**_

_Eh, just hanging in there, can't complain really. Leah on the other hand won't stop bitching and complaining ever since we became werewolves. Have you spoken to the leech at all?_

_**That stinks and if you mean Emmett, then yes I have. Besides, I got off probation from my folk today.**_

_Sweet, maybe we should hang sometime. Though I do warn you that some of the pack are patrolling the area in case that red headed leech comes back. _

_**That's good to hear I guess. Hey, whenever we hang; can I ask you about something in person? It's a rather long story to explain.**_

_Yeah, I'm sure whatever it is; it couldn't be that bad. Look, I got to go. I'll talk to you soon, promise. _

_**Kay, talk to you later.**_

I put my phone on my nightstand as I continued to look over my math notes. I was glad that I talked to Seth tonight. Maybe he could have some insight as to what was going on with the news articles and what not. I couldn't help wonder what's going to happen now that Victoria is back in the picture.

"I still can't believe they can't find him," my dad said the next morning.

"Find who?" I asked.

"This young man, he went missing for a year," Mom replied.

I looked down and saw an article about it. I kind of remember this last year. It was about a college guy named Riley Biers who went to a bar and then his disappeared on his way home never to be seen again. Supposedly he was murdered, but a body was never found. The police gave up the search from what I heard but I do feel bad for his parents though.

"I wouldn't know what we would do if something happened to you," Dad said.

"Well you're stuck with me," I said. "I'll be home later."

"Alright, be safe," Mom said.

After I said my goodbyes, I got to my truck and got in. I hooked up my IPOD up with the IPOD wire and some random song started to play as I drove out of the driveway to school. I saw the trees passing by as I was swaying to the music. I didn't even know what was playing so it didn't matter whether or not I was dancing like an idiot.

I got to school and as soon as I got out of the truck, Alice appeared by the door.

"I heard the fight you and Bella had last night," she said.

"Gees, Alice; give a little warning next time," I said.

"Sorry, it's just well the way you two were yelling, we couldn't help but hear," she said, sadly.

"Is Edward in super pissed mood?"

"Surprisingly, no," she replied.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"I would think so. I tried to hear what he was thinking but his mind was blocked," she whispered. "Someday she'll tell you."

"Yeah if that ever happens," I mumbled as I heard the warning bell rang out loud.

"I still need to finish those graduation announcements when I get home," Angela said at lunch.

"Anyone having graduation parties?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not that's for sure," I said.

"Are you having one?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I just would want to go to one. I mean I know only two people that are having them but I don't know if I want to go," Jessica said.

Leave it to her to complain about something like that.

"Hey Rose, do you know if Alice Cullen and Bella Whitlock are having a party for graduation?" Angela asked.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Come on Angela, it's the Cullens. I mean, why would they have one? Isn't their house like hidden in the woods or something?" Jessica asked.

"It is, but it's only what a few minutes outside of town," I said.

"Rose," I whipped my head up and saw Bella walking over towards the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice needs to see you, now," Bella whispered.

"Sorry guys, I'm wanted," I said, getting up from my seat. I grabbed my bag before Bella dragged me out of the cafeteria with confused looks heating on my back.

We walked quickly down the hallway before Bella's cold hand went to my wrist as she dragged me into the bathroom. I saw Alice waiting by the mirror with a hard look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just had a vision before lunch period," she replied.

"Okay…wait, what was the vision about?"

"It's Victoria, she's back," she said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"It's worse," Bella said. "Not only she's back, but apparently there's a new group of vampires forming."

"Do you know where?"

"I'm not sure, I called Carlisle and he's going to look into it," she replied.

"Has it been possible for anything like this to happen?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Rose is there any way you can come over tonight? Emmett would want to know that you're fine," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," I replied. "By the way, I talked to Seth. He told me that the pack is patrolling the area in case she does come back."

"That's a good thing I guess," Alice said.

"I know you guys aren't on the best of terms but they are doing something. They were the ones that killed Laurent while you guys were gone," I pointed out.

"I know it's just I'm not sure if the wolf pack would want to join forces and defeat evil," Alice said.

"That sounded so out of a comic book," I said.

"Yeah seriously, don't hang around with Emmett too much," Bella joked.

I was surprised to see that Bella was having a little sense of humor. Maybe we could get along. I do have that hope, it's just so little at this point but who knows. Right now, I think we need to focus more on what's happening right now.

"Oh by the way Rose, I'm throwing a graduation at my house after the ceremony. I know you're definitely going to come," Alice said, changing the subject.

"Cool, who else is going?" I asked.

"Alice is practically inviting the entire graduating class," Bella replied dryly.

"It won't be that bad, besides people haven't seen our house and who knows when we'll see them again," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you get changed into one of us," Alice replied.

"Alice, must you say that out loud? Besides, you don't know if she's going to become one of us. She hasn't really talked about it hasn't she?" Bella asked.

"Guys, seriously. Can we focus on what to do about this new vampire situation?" I asked. I was so glad that no one was coming into the bathroom right now.

"She's right," Bella said. "We go back home and see what Carlisle has to say."

We agreed to end the conversation at that. Now I was more worried that I might not be human anymore once graduation comes and go. I don't know what to do. I know I have been contemplating on becoming one of them, but I didn't think it would be that soon.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

**A/n: Okay, I know I should've updated sooner but school started and the first week is done. Just fourteen more weeks to go…ugh. **

**Anyways, I'll try and update sooner. Who knows with the way RL is now these days. Any questions and I'll be more than happy to answer them. **

**I guess there's not much else to say but review please? They make me happy and nice way to end the week. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	4. Explaining Things is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own my cat that's sleeping on my chest as I type this, blocking my view.**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose POV**

I got out of the car when I got to the Cullen's house. I walked up the familiar path and knocked on the door when I was greeted by Emmett himself.

"Good, I'm glad you're here," he said, ushering me in quickly.

"Great to see you too," I said.

"How's school?" he asked.

"Same thing every day. Only left to deal with is my finals," I replied.

"I see," he said.

He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed. He hesitated at first but then relaxed as the kiss deepened. I guess he was still trying to be in control while he's not trying to suck my blood dry at the same time. I wish we could sit down and talk about this but I know for a fact that it has to happen at some point. I don't know when, but we do need to talk about it.

"Seth finally talked to me," I said. I don't know why I felt to tell him, but it just came out.

"He did," Emmet stated.

"Yeah, he said that he hasn't been talking to me for awhile since he's trying to cope with what happened with his dad," I said. "He also told me that the pack has been on patrol with Victoria being back here and all."

"I figured," he said.

"You don't think she has come back to plan out her revenge, do you?"

"Most likely. If she came back here for you, Alice would've had a vision already," he replied.

"But didn't Alice tell you about her vision from school?" I asked.

"She did but I have a feeling that Victoria might be planning something," he said.

"God only knows what that could be," I mumbled.

"Listen no one or nothing is going to get you," he said.

"Not on our watch anyway," Carlisle said from the doorway. I looked up and saw that he had a concerned look on his face.

This wasn't going to be good.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"It turns out that Victoria is indeed back for Rose but there is something else that she's planning," he replied.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked.

"As far as Alice knows, there's nothing," Carlisle replied. "Her visions keep changing and it won't be long until we know for sure what she's doing."

"But we're just going to sit here and do nothing in the meantime then," I said.

"I'm afraid so for you but with the others we'll go on patrol and that includes you Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Seth told me that the pack was patrolling also," I said. "This means that you two would be working together then, right?"

"Not a chance in hell," Edward said coming into the room.

"Edward…"

"No Carlisle, it's too much of a risk to do so," he said.

"Wouldn't that break the treaty?" Emmett asked.

"Most likely, but if I spoke to Sam and the elder tribes of the current situation, maybe we can make up an agreement or something for the time being," Carlisle replied.

"So now we're going to team up with a bunch of dogs?" Edward asked in disgust.

"Look, we may not have a choice; but if we joined forces with the wolf pack since they're on patrol also, we can take Victoria and whoever else is with her down," I said.

Edward looked at the three of us before he said anything. "You have a point but if we do team up with them, how would we know if they even want to work with us?" he asked.

"Let's take it as it goes for now. If we work together, then we'll have the advantage to beat Victoria," Carlisle said.

Easier said than done I thought to myself.

"Well, well, well" I heard Seth saying as I got out of the truck.

I decided the next day that I was going to go visit him on the reservation. We made plans while I was in school since now he has text messaging. I wasn't sure how Leah and the pack would take it since the last time I was there but I didn't care at this point.

"It's been awhile," I said.

"No kidding chica," he said as he lifted me up and spun me around. "I'm surprised your keeper let you come here."

"Emmett's not my keeper. He may be protective but he's not like Edward or Jasper not that I have anything against them or anything," I said.

"I know, I'm just glad that you're here," he said. "And I mean it. Even if no one else does."

"So the rumors are true then."

We looked up and saw that Paul and Embry were heading towards us in our direction. I could see that they were kind of thrilled to see me. I also saw that Leah was trudging along behind them with a scowl on her face.

"Vamp girl has returned," Embry said.

"Hopefully we won't have to see those bloodsuckers," Paul said.

"Paul," Seth warned.

"No it's okay, really, and besides they kind of know that you patrol around for well, you know" I said.

"Yeah, they figured much," Paul said. "So, Seth you're going to meet us up later?"

"Yeah man, don't get your panties in a twist," Seth said.

"Later, Rosie," Embry said as he and Paul left while Leah stood in her spot watching us.

"Did you really have to invite her here? She caused enough trouble as it is thanks to those cold ones coming back," she snapped.

"Leah, will you shut up for once?" Seth asked irritably. "I've dealt with your moody crap and I don't need you to do it while Rosie is here."

She rolled her eyes as she sulked off to who knows where. I looked over at Seth uncomfortably as it was just the two of us.

"Just ignore her," he said.

"How she's coping with your dad being gone?" I asked.

"She's coping in her own way but what can you do?"

"Seth, I can't tell you how sorry I am for not being there for you when your dad died," I said.

"I know and thank you by the way for the flowers you sent us," he said.

"It's no problem, really," I said.

We just walked towards the beach and simply just walked in silence. I guess it was better that way since there was still some tension and awkwardness between us. I couldn't blame him really since it's been almost a month since we've spoke. I knew he was mad that I chose to go back to Emmett but what he didn't know was that my mortality was at stake.

I could either…A. Tell him or B. Not tell him. If I tell him, I knew that he wouldn't take it so well. However, if I didn't tell him, and he found out on his own, let's say it won't be pretty.

I was so confused that I didn't know who to turn to or ask for help with this situation.

"Rosie, you okay?" I heard Seth asking me.

"Hmm, sorry what?" I asked.

"You looked so occupied about something I thought I'd lost you," he said.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"Nah its fine, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

_I might be becoming a vampire after graduation against my will against the evil vampires and I'll never see you and my family ever again. _

Oh if only that was easy to say those words.

"I have a question and remember this is a hypothetical question," I said.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind," he said with some nervousness in his voice.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "How would you feel if I was to live forever?" I asked.

He looked shocked at first but composed himself a little bit. "I-I don't know. What's going on?" he asked.

"You promised. Just answer the question," I said. I didn't want to give away anything yet.

"Well, I wouldn't know because if you ever turned into a vamp, I would probably be shocked because I wouldn't understand why you would be a vamp in the first place. We live and we die when our time comes. I don't see how those bloodsuckers would understand what's like to live a life I mean, they probably did before they got turned but who knows?" he said.

I looked down and then I looked out towards the waves.

"Y-You're not thinking of turning into one of them, are you?" he asked warily.

"Not exactly," I said.

"Then what is it?"

"I have to be turned into one, it's been decided; after graduation," I replied, cringing away from him.

Seth just stood there in shock and hurt. I think he wasn't expecting me to say something like that. But I knew deep down, he was going to know.

"What? Did that bloodsucker Emmett had anything to do with it? Because if he did, I swear…"

"Seth it's not like that," I said.

"Then what Rosie? Please do tell me because how the hell are we fine one minute and the next you're telling me you're going to become one of them? Are you that insane?"

"You wouldn't understand. Why should you anyways?" I snapped. "You know what just forget what I said. Call me later when you've calmed down."

I turned on my hell and walked swiftly away. I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt like my world was crashing down but it didn't just want to come down. I shook my head sadly as I got into my truck. As I was driving home, all I wanted to do was just forget I even said anything to Seth. But I noticed how he was acting today. One minute he was happy to see me and the next he didn't want me to become a vampire.

Who was Seth and what happened to him?

**A/n: Holy crap on a biscuit I'm so sorry it's been forever! **

**I bet you're wondering where the hell I have been! Let's just say things have been hectic and now things are simmering down. Not to mention, this chapter was hard to write. I don't know why maybe it was either I've been distracted or I wanted it to be able to make sense or both. Either or, I deeply apologized for this delay. **

**I'm on spring break so hopefully I'll have something up next week. Maybe I should get going on that….**

**You know what to do! Reviews make me happy and I hope I still have my readers out there. You guys rock!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	5. Studying and Reservation time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers owns them. **

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

"Rose, did you hear what I said?" Emmett asked me.

"Hmm, sorry I didn't," I replied.

He looked at me before he looked down at my history notes. "Maybe we should take a little break," he said.

"I guess," I said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Emmett, you don't have to keep asking me that you know," I replied.

It got quiet after that. I looked up and saw Emmett's face was expressionless. I don't even know if that's a word but I wasn't worried at the moment. I put my pen in my history book and tossed it on the floor with a thud and Emmett looked up at me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh cut the bull Emmett. We should at least try to talk about it," I said.

"What's said is done for now. I'm not going to risk anything else with you while Victoria's still out there," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I got off the bed. I looked out the window as I saw the night sky beginning to makes it way over for the evening. I leaned against it as I heard Emmett coming towards me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know this is hard babe, but you know that we're going to get through this together," he said.

"Yeah," I said faintly.

"Got any plans for graduation like a party or anything?"

"I thought Alice told you that she was planning a party at your house," I said.

"I know but I thought you would do something else," he said.

"Oh, but I do want to see if I can get Vera to come to my graduation I mean her graduation isn't until the end of June and I'm planning on going there as well," I said.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "And I'm finding this out now?"

"Come on Emmett I told you about it months ago."

"I know and may I remember that you told me before…"

"Don't even go there," I growled, knowing what he would say next.

"Rose, I know this must be difficult for you, but you know the deal," he reminded me.

"I know but I just want to be there for my best friend like she's been there for me. I feel bad enough that I never get a chance to visit her," I said.

Don't get me wrong, we Skype, call, text you name it we've been in contact since the day I moved to Forks. We've been best friends since the third grade and we've been inseparable up until moving day. I need to be there for Vera; even if it is for graduation.

"You don't think your parents heard us?" he asked.

"Mom's not going to be back for awhile and Dad just left work the last time I talked to him," I replied.

"Okay good because I don't think they won't like us talking about vampires and werewolves."

"They don't mind that, I just think the whole you're a vampire and Seth's a werewolf bit will scare them and have me locked up in an asylum," I said.

Emmett chuckled lightly as he pulled me back towards my bed. We just sat next to each other before I grabbed my history notes and looked over them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I just want to pass history," I said.

"Too bad Jasper isn't here. He knows all of this stuff since he was from the Civil war days," he said.

"Then how come you're here?"

"Too see you and since the way you're studying right now, it's kind of hot," he replied.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help a smile that was forming on my face. Emmett cupped my face and pressed his lips on mine. I still had my book on my lap as the kiss deepened. I didn't think any of it until I heard the front door open.

"Rose, I'm home," Mom's voice called out.

I pulled away in surprised as Emmett almost fell off the bed. Luckily, he didn't. I just prayed that Mom doesn't come upstairs.

"I heard you Mom, I'm just studying," I called down.

"Okay I'm going to start dinner if you want to help," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Emmett said. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yeah or unless you have to hunt?" I asked.

"Probably but I'll let you know," he said as we kissed.

And just like that, he jumped out the window and ran into the woods. I sighed as I closed the window. I gathered my books and made a decent neat pile on my bed and left my room to go help my mom downstairs.

As I was getting ready for school the next day, I was brushing my hair out to the best that I can when my phone beeped indicating I was getting a text. I grabbed it so I can see who it was and it was Seth. He texted wanting to know if I was up for hanging out with him later on when I get out of school. I agreed since my parents were going to a dinner party for my dad's boss tonight.

After I got ready, I started to head out and into the truck. For some reason, I was excited to go to the reservation. I know though that the last visit wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be, but maybe Seth has calmed down. I wasn't sure though.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when I got to school. I got to first period after running into Alice and Bella in the parking lot. What really got to me was how Bella was acting. She wasn't being a bitch or anything. She was being civil. I wanted to know why but I know eventually I'll find out probably the hard way.

The day seemed to drag a bit, but I guess preparing for finals was something keeping my mind occupied. When the day ended, I jogged towards my truck. I tossed my bag inside and drove off after I waved to Alice and Bella. I couldn't help but notice Alice's worried look. I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

When I got home, however; when I saw Emmett there, the look on his face was well; not too happy about my after school plans.

"Are you insane? Why would you want to go to the reservation?" he asked.

"Gee Emmett, I don't know maybe it's been awhile since I've seen him and the last time I did, we parted on not so good terms," I replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea not when-"

I rolled my eyes as I stormed into my house. Thank god my parents aren't home yet.

"Look, if you want to talk about how Victoria is still out there and trying to hunt me down, you don't have to worry. You and I both know that the wolves do patrol and you also know that I'll be fine," I seethed.

"I know that, I just don't trust you around Seth because I think he's falling for you," Emmett admitted.

"Is _that _was this is about? You think I'm going to dump you for Seth? I don't know who's telling you that but you should know that Seth is my best friend but I don't love him like that. I only love you, you know that," I said.

"I know," he sighed. "I guess since you're right that you should be able to go to the reservation."

"Thank you, I just got to leave my parents a note and I'm on my way," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't you mean, we?"

I stopped short as I finished the note. There was no way. He can't be serious about this, can he? I made my way back into the living room to see Emmett standing there with his hands on his hips.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"I just want you to be safe that's all," he said.

Right and I was going to be the next Queen of England. I texted Seth knowing him what was going on with the new plan. Surprisingly, he was willing to agree to meet us up at the treaty line where Emmett would cross over to get to the reservation.

The ride there was quiet. I don't know who I was more angry at the situation or at Emmett for being an overprotective stubborn vampire and just let me go to the reservation without any worry.

This just sucks.

We pulled up towards the treaty line and Seth was waiting giving Emmett a dark look. I know he wasn't too thrilled but what choice did I have really?

All I know is that this is going to be interesting.

**A/n:…Um, hi. I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm off for the summer from school! I do hope to update this more often. That's my goal this summer for sure. **

**I'm probably not going to update next week since I got a few events going on so I'm aiming for the following week. I already got the next chapter half written in my bio notebook anyways so who knows? **

**Leave a review and I'll try my best to update. I do want to thank you for your continuing patience and support while I was gone. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	6. Confess Now, Kiss Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Ms. Meyer owns them. Only five months left until Breaking Dawn part 2!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose **

"Just make sure you're back here unharmed," Emmett said.

"Will you relax Cullen?" Seth said as he made his way towards us once we got closer. "She'll be fine."

I looked over at them as I tried to suppress my urge to roll my eyes. I do find this ridiculous, but as long as they're on the somewhat same team to stop Victoria, then we'll get along fine.

"Be here by seven, okay?"

"Okay Dad," I replied sarcastically.

I looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. As I walked away, I felt Emmett's hand on mine as he pulled back and kissed me almost hard. I could've sworn that Seth was rolling his eyes too. Soon after that, he went into his car and left.

"Did he really have to do that? Because if you ask me, it's like he's possessive or over you," he said.

I ignored what he said as we walked towards the reservation. We only made small talk but I think for now it was best for the quiet to be in the air between us. I mean, it's been almost a week since we've seen each other and look how that ended.

We got to his house and he had to run inside to get a few things before we decided to head back to First Beach. As we were walking before, I couldn't help but notice someone watching us. He stood tall, taller than me that's for sure and Seth and his expression was a blank one. He also had short hair like the pack's but I wondered if he ever associated with them.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Yep, just fine," I replied. "Where's your Mom and Leah?"

"Leah's somewhere on the reservation and Mom had to go over to Billy Black's place," he said.

"So how are things?" I asked.

"Eh, same crap different day," he said.

I nodded and the silence commences again. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean, I've been in his house a few times but it was only for a few minutes. Now that I'm here and everything's changed, it has a different vibe to it. I can't really explain but it's something that I wasn't used too yet.

"You know, talking does help the silence," Seth said.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind with finals," I lied.

"Rose while that may be the case, I know when you're lying," he said.

"Okay fine maybe I'm worried about that but I'm also worried about us," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I'm talking about our little spat from the other day," I replied. "Look I know you don't like what Emmett and his family did but whatever is going on between you guys; just let it go. We have more important matters to worry about."

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked, desperately.

"No I get it, you guys are acting like two four year old boys who keeps fighting over the last swing on the playground," I snapped.

Seth walked over towards where I was sitting and sat down next to me on the couch. There was something different about him today from the other day that I wasn't sure what to make of.

"Rosie, there's something I need to tell you," he said.

Oh god.

"I think I'm-"

The door opened and Leah walks in. She looked between me and Seth with a confused look but her eyes went a little wide.

"Oh my god, you were going to tell her weren't you?" she asked.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"Leah shut it," Seth warned.

"Why should I? I had to listen to you complain and bitch about your girl problems the past few months that I think you should just man up and say it," Leah said.

"Aw, you like someone?" I said excitedly.

"Well yeah," he said.

"Why didn't you say so? You did look a little nervous I'll admit that but you should've told me," I said.

"It's not exactly the same way as telling someone who they like," he said.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into her," I offered. "Or would you like the second option of tell her yourself?"

"I better say it now," he said.

Well I wasn't expecting that. "Um, okay," I said.

"Rosie, I like you," he said.

"I like you too Seth," I said, rolling my eyes. "Are we going to get going or what?"

"No Rose, you don't get it," he said. "I like you as more than friends."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well this is a little bit awkward, I'm out," Leah said, going upstairs.

I stared at him in shock. What the hell was I supposed to say? Never in my life have I had someone just flat out confessed their feelings to me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I'm in love with Emmett. At least, I think I am. I never knew that Seth was so good looking up until he had started to phase into a wolf and I didn't know then.

"Seth, are you sure this doesn't have to do with what happened…"

"Trust me Rosie, whatever happened the past few months, it's in the past. With everything happening, it's making me realize that us being together brought out the best in me and I've seen you return to your old self after what you been through," he said.

"So you want me to be with you instead of Emmett?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on Rosie, you don't expect to be with him forever? What if he takes up and leaves you again like the last time?" he asked.

"Don't even go there. I know damn well where this is going and it's not going to happen," I said, standing up.

I walked out of the house and down the path which leads to the treaty line. I needed to get away. I hope this was some messed up dream and I would wake up with everything being fine. I heard footsteps behind me not a second later and it was no surprise that it was Seth catching up to me.

"Rosie.."

"No. Don't." I said sternly.

"Just let me explain…"

"Oh so now I'm going have to listen to you giving me reasons as to why I should dump Emmett? Is that it?" I asked.

"No, not at all," he replied.

"You got to realize that this is all new to me. I don't even know what to say," she said.

"Well, clearly what you're doing is showing me how you exactly feel," Seth snapped.

"What am I supposed to do? Say I love you too? It doesn't work that way. I just hope that you don't turn out to be one of those psychopath murderers who goes around killing people," I said.

He took two steps and he was in front of me. His eyes look intense but showed some love in there also I think. The next thing I knew, he put his hands on my face and pressed his lips on to mine. I stood there; shell shocked at what was going on.

My eyes started to flutter as I gave into the kiss. I got to admit though this kiss felt so different than any other kiss I've ever had. I couldn't even compared this kiss to Emmett when he kiss me. I guess this feels different because Emmett was always cautious. I don't know anymore.

We pulled away and just stared at each other. It was silent before we said anything.

"Tell me your bloodsucker hasn't kissed you like that," he said.

"Well… not really," I said.

"Then come on, let's go back and hangout," he said.

"Are we going to forget what just happened?" I asked skeptically.

"For now, yes," he replied.

He took a hold of my hand and led me back to the reservation. All in my mind was replaying that kiss and the confession.

**A/n: I know I promised an update awhile back, but I got sick and my social life is taken over this summer. I will update before my cousin's wedding. That's my goal. **

**What will Emmett think of their kiss? Will he ever know? You'll find out soon enough!**

**Leave a review! I know I suck at updating lately but I'm trying to get that back on track since I have a story being wrapped up so hopefully I'll have enough time for this. **

**You guys rock as always and I thank you guys for your patience and support!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	7. Having a Broken Hand Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; Ms. Meyers owns them. Leave them be and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose **

Walking back with Seth felt weird. I don't know whether it had to do with our first kiss with one another or the fact that he flat out told me he's in love me.

Either way, it felt weird.

Not awkward.

Weird.

We got back to his house and he had to run inside to get something quick. I stood outside as I tossed my hood from my sweatshirt over my head to keep me warm. Who knew that in May it would be cold?

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Sure, lead the way," I replied.

He smiled a little as we made our way towards the beach. It was a quiet walk but my mind was spinning wheels when I thought about the kiss. I couldn't believe it happened, but yet; I somehow liked it.

I stopped short. This was wrong; I need to get out of here.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"I-I need to go," I said, turning and heading back from where we came.

"But why?"

"Why? I'll damn tell you why. I just kissed you. You kissed me. This doesn't make sense," I snapped.

"I thought..."

"You thought what? That I would suddenly fall head over heels?" I asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that," he said.

"Then what?!"

"I want you to be with me," he confessed.

I stood there, shell shocked at his revelation. Was I expecting it? Not really in a sense but I still couldn't believe it.

"Seth…"

"I know that there is a lot at stake in case you decide where your path goes," he said.

"I already know what my decision is so lay off," I seethed.

I started to pull away but Seth would let me go. I didn't know what happened next but my hand somehow flew to his face and I punched him. I stood in front of him breathing heavy while he was hold on to his jaw. The next thing however; I wasn't expecting.

Pain in my left hand.

"AHHHHH what the hell?!" I shrieked, holding on to my hand.

As if I didn't need this enough.

Emmett busted through the hospital door and gave Seth a murderous look. And yet, here I am waiting for my hand to be examined by the doctor while my mother waited outside.

"What did you do you dog?" he seethed as he strode over.

"Emmett stop this isn't the place-"

"You did something to her, didn't you?"

"Please leech, you're the one to talk. You want her to become one of you and that's not happening," Seth replied.

Emmett grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him up against the wall. "If you ever laid a hand on her I swear…."

"You'll do what, burn me to death?" Seth taunted.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

The three of us turned and saw Dr. Snow standing at the doorway and he wasn't too thrilled.

"Boys I have to ask you to leave," he said.

"I'm staying with her," Emmett said.

"Oh please," Seth mumbled.

"No you're not. I don't want anything else going on while I tend to my patient. It's bad enough you two are making the situation worse," he said. "You guys can see her after I'm done just don't make me call security."

The boys looked at Dr. Snow before Seth marched out of the room without another word. Emmett told me he would see me at home later. After the boys left, Dr. Snow took out the x-rays that he was holding.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's no worries just as long as you didn't get hurt anymore or if one of them wounded up hurt then we're fine," he said. "Okay what we have here is that you've indeed break your hand. It's not too severe that we have to operate but rest assure it's not the case. All you need to do is wear a cast for a few weeks."

"Will I have it off before graduation?" I asked.

"You should, I don't see why you would need to wear it for that day," he replied.

I wounded up with the cast and Mom took me home which the car ride was silent for awhile. I stared out the window while she stared ahead in front of the road.

"Thank goodness you don't need surgery," she said, breaking the silence.

"Yep," I said.

"Want to explain why you need to go ahead and break your hand?"

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about," I replied.

"Well your father and I are going to find out one way or another so you might as well tell me what happened," she said.

I sighed as I leaned back into my seat. "Fine, Seth and I were hanging out and he kissed me," I said.

"So that gave you the right to hit him in the face?"

"I didn't hit him, just punched him," I replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't expect to kiss him honestly," I said.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked.

"Mom!" I said shockingly. I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Well, a girl know these things, Rosie," she said.

"I don't know if I want to tell you," I said. Or mentioned that Seth was a werewolf for that matter. Oh and the same goes for Emmett being a vampire.

"I was your age once," she said.

"I bet you didn't tell grandma about your kisses with guys or Dad for that matter," I said.

She arched her eyebrow at me and I knew I got her there.

When we got back, I told Dad a brief story of what happened before I went to bed. Emmett didn't show up since I waited awhile. Neither did Seth which was somewhat of a relief. I just needed to get some sleep.

I lied back on my bed and just looked at the ceiling before I fell asleep. I was somehow dreading tomorrow but who knows?

**A/n: So there you go. **

**Okay I know I horribly suck at updating a lot but I didn't expect my summer to be this busy. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but no updating for awhile since I'm going away next week AND the following week I start school again. I do start writing the next chapter tomorrow and who knows what might happen in between. **

**So next chapter not much will happen; Bella's story is coming up soon. I'm not saying which chapter it'll be in but you'll see for yourself. Then after that, the action will happen. **

**Leave a review if you want! I know I don't deserve them for keeping you guys waiting so long but I do appreciate them and you guys rock and I thank you for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	8. Aftermath of a Broken Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyers owns them. **

**Chapter 7**

**Rose **

"So you punched a werewolf huh?" Jasper asked the next day.

"Yep," I said.

"That's my tough girl," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around me.

I was surprised by his statement. Just before he wanted to slam Seth up against the wall and beat the living crap out of him. But I guess now he seemed to like the fact that I punched someone out. At least I'm not a pathetic little human.

I looked over at Bella who was sitting next to Esme on the little island in the kitchen as she raised her eyebrow at the scene and continued to mind her business as usual. I decided that whatever this rift is going on between me and her, I'm not going to dwell on it. It's not even a big deal in my opinion.

"You never know when we might need her and that swing for the newborn battle," Jasper said.

"What newborn battle?" I asked.

"Jasper, Alice and I were hunting last night while you were at the hospital," Carlisle said, giving Emmett a pointed look. I assumed he knew what happened last night since Emmett looked away for a minute. "It turned out we picked up another vampire scent."

"You don't think that she's going to fight do you?" Bella asked.

"No we'll never put her in harm," Carlisle assured.

"Really? Sure you say that now," she mumbled before she got up and left the room.

I couldn't help but wonder what changed Bella all of a sudden. I thought she would make some snide remark like she always does. Maybe she does have a heart after all. Not literally; well you know what I mean.

"Why would I want to fight? I may have punched someone but that doesn't I'm going to fight against newborns," I said defensively. "But I do want to help."

"We know you do and that's why no matter what we help each other. We're family," Carlisle said.

I gave him a small smile as everyone got back to talking about what to do when the newborns come. That is if they do.

"_You sure you're okay?" _

"What? Sorry Vera I got a lot on my mind," I replied.

"_Yeah, I get that. Can you believe that we're graduating?"_ she said excitedly.

"Yeah I can't believe it either," I said.

Believe me when I say I'm excited about graduation. But with this new threat arising, I didn't know whether or not I should be thrilled. Even Vera could detect it whether we're on the phone or video chatting and tonight was definitely a video chat night.

"_You don't sound so thrilled,"_ she said.

"Sorry, I don't it's just complicated right now," I said.

"_Are things with you and Emmett okay? I know you guys had a rough patch the past months but I thought you guys would be okay,"_ she said.

"We are it's just a bit complicated," I replied. Yeah, try explaining newborns vamps to my friend over here.

"_Well I'm sure you guys will be okay. Are you sure you can't convince him to come to Phoenix?" _

"Trust me I've tried; but his hatred towards the heat," I lied.

"_Oh well, guess it'll be us girls when you come,"_ she said excitedly.

"I can't wait it's been far too long," I said, dramatically.

"_Yeah, yeah shoot I got to go. I have my last final of high school ever early,"_ she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm done with my finals," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh you suck."

"Love you too," I said.

"Yeah, yeah just let me know what time you flight is when you come in," she said.

"Don't worry I will," I said.

After that, the web cam shut off and I turned off my laptop. I set it aside on my nightstand and lied back on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling before I started to fall asleep.

It felt weird not going to school the next day. I had my last final a few days ago before I decided to break my hand by punching a wolf in the face. Mom was at work doing a double since she took my graduation day off and Dad went to a meeting but he'll be home early tonight.

I was on my laptop just browsing the web and checking emails when I heard a knock on my door. I put my computer down and went to answer it. When I got to the door however; I wasn't particularly too thrilled as to who was at my door.

"What do you want?" I asked Seth.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," he said sheepishly.

"You kind of did that at the hospital, oh wait was that before or after you got into a fight with Emmett?" I sneered.

"Come on Rosie…"

"Don't Rosie me," I snapped. "Why did it take you so long to even come here in the first place?"

He sighed before he sat down on the steps. I looked down at him warily as he patted the spot next to him; indicating I should sit next to him. I was hesitant at first but against my judgment, if you even call it I sat next to him.

"Look I'm sorry that I kissed you the other day and well everything after that," he said.

"No worries," I mumbled.

"What I still don't get is why would you rather go back to that bloodsucker after what he put you through in the past months?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I still love him. I wish that I could be with him forever."

"I see," he said, staring at the ground. "Is he even coming to graduation?"

"You know the answer to that," I said, a bit harshly.

He continued to stare down at the ground in silence. I couldn't help but take a good look at him. He really did grow up since the first day I met him. It's hard to imagine that I saw him as a young scrawny guy and now he has muscles and was taller than me. Sometimes I do wonder if I even made the right decision to do the things that have happened.

"Heard you're getting out of town," he said, breaking the silence but still looking at the ground.

"Um yeah it's for my best friend's graduation," I said.

"Vera, right?"

"Yep I'm surprised you remembered," I said.

"How could I forget? You talked about her a lot," he said, looking up at me with a half grin on his face. "I know you miss her since you moved."

"Yeah but I'm glad we're going to see each other."

Before anything else was said, a car pulled up in front of my house. I recognized that it was Emmett's jeep. He got out of the car and hurried over.

"You can relax Emmett we were just talking and don't you even dare start anything," I said.

"I'm not worried about that; well I am a little but that's not important right now," he said.

"What happened?"

"It's the newborns, supposedly there building an army," Emmett said.

**A/n: And that's how you end with a cliffy. **

**Okay I know it's been super long since I've updated. You have no idea how bad I feel about that. I know I probably lost most of you guys. All I can say is a lot has happened and I've just found my mojo to write again. **

**I'm not sure when I'll update again. I'm trying to work on other stories and not to mention a few new stories are coming soon. I do want to finish up what I can before I start any new ones. But knowing me it's going to happen eventually. **

**So review and what not. I do thank you guys so much for being on this journey this far. I hope you guys stick around as I try my best to update. Your support and patience means a lot. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	9. Trying to Figure Everything Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Only Ms. Meyers owns them.**

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

You have just got to be kidding me.

"You can't be serious," I said.

"I'm afraid so," Emmett said, staring at me carefully.

"Then what the hell are you guys doing about it?" Seth asked.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Emmett asked, seethingly.

"Okay enough," I said, stepping in between the two of them. "I can't stand you two going head to head like five year olds. Just shut up for once and try to be civil for me."

They stared at one another before backing down. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of it. "Now can we just figure out what's the next plan of action," I said.

"Do you have one?" Seth asked.

"Not exactly," Emmett replied.

"Well that's just dandy now isn't it?" Seth said sarcastically.

I raised my eyebrows at them. I sat back down on my spot on the steps to my house. "What's next you guys going to work together or some weird shit like that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Emmett said.

"Although," Seth said, looking at us. "The pack had been picking up her scent nearby recently.

"So she's been here?"

"I haven't smelt the leech so who knows what's going to happen," Seth said. "I still say that Rose should've stay on the res. She would've been fine without you here."

"Look," I snapped, standing up from my spot on the steps. "You two fighting isn't going to solve jack crap. We got more important issues on hand right now and I don't know about you but I really don't want my neighbors to be eavesdropping on a vampire and werewolf."

They were both silent after that. I guess they realized that I was right for once.

Ugh, men.

"Look if we're going to do something about it, I suggest we start out with some sort of plan. The wolves are already patrolling so what's the big deal?" I asked.

I'm so glad at this point my neighbors aren't even home. I could probably imagine their reactions right about now. Yep, not looking so good now is it?

"Look can we talk more about this tomorrow, you know AFTER I'm done with finals?" I asked. "Emmett I'll call you later and Seth I'll do the same but until then, just keep the fighting away from my house I don't feel like explaining to my parents why there's a huge dent outside of their home."

I walked inside without another word. I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I groaned loudly as I realized my hand is still bandaged up.

So much for getting studying done.

The next day was the final day of my finals. I went to the store afterwards to pick up some things l needed for graduation in the following week. I was trying to mull over what's been happening. Victoria was on for the attack and I of course was screwed.

Why hasn't that surprised me?

Don't get me wrong, the wolves are patrolling the area and the Cullens well, I wasn't sure what they were doing but I know they were trying to find ways to avoid a fight with her but I know it wouldn't work. It would be only a matter of time before she would strike again.

My phone started to buzz awhile later. I looked down and saw that Emmett called. I decided to call him back once I get home. I really didn't want to get pulled over for being on my phone.

I got home and my parents weren't home just yet. I went up towards my room and called Emmett back. I mean, it only took him about a ring and half to pick up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Um nothing considering I don't want to get a ticket for talking on the phone while driving so what's up?" I explained.

"I spoke to Carlisle and with Alice having the visions it does look like a newborn army is forming the problem though, are they coming here is still a mystery," he replied.

I sat down on the bed in shock. This wasn't how I wanted to end my senior year.

"So what happens next?" I asked.

"For now we'll be just going on like we normally would but more cautious. I did suggest to Carlisle and Esme that you should stay over for the weekend. Before you say anything else I know you have graduation and Vera coming and they know so that's why now you should come this weekend," he suggested.

"I guess I'll let my mom know," I replied reluctantly.

"Great and don't mind if Bella is there," he said.

"Why would I? We tolerate one another so I don't see why we have to ignore one another," I said.

"If you say so," he said.

"Yeah I guess, I mean what on earth she's going to do?"

"You never know," he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I lied down on my bed. "What do you got planned tonight?" I asked.

"Hunting with Bells, Jazz, and Alice," he replied. "You?"

"I'm just going to stay home I guess. Not much to do when school's done for good," I replied.

"Have you given any thoughts about well you know…?"

"Me being one of you guys? Honestly with everything going on, I didn't though I don't know what good will that come out if I become one of you guys," I said.

"Just hopefully you'll know soon," he said. "I don't know what I would you without you."

"Same here," I said.

We talked for a few more minutes before we hung up. I stared up at the ceiling for a long time just letting my mind wonder into space. Was everything moving too fast? Yeah but I wasn't sure how to slow everything down.

Later on that night, I was in the living room with my parents as we were discussing graduation weekend. I told them that Vera was flying in two days before the ceremony and then she would stay here for a week before she goes back.

The doorbell started to ring which surprised us all.

"Who could that be so late?" Dad asked.

"I don't know but let me handle it," I said, getting up from my seat.

"Be nice Rose," Mom said in a stern voice.

"Don't worry it's some idiot trying to sell phonebooks," I said.

I went towards the door and I opened it. Emmett was standing on the other side with a worried and angry look on his face.

"What is it?" I said lowly.

"I'm climbing up to your window meet me in your room," he said and then he just disappeared.

Damn vampire skills.

I closed the door with a confused look on my face and ran upstairs.

"I was right, just stupid telemarketers," I called out.

I ran into my room just as Emmett came in through the window.

"Mind telling me what the hell was that all about?" I asked harshly.

"Did you happen to lose something from your room?" he asked frantically.

"Um no, why would I?" I asked.

"Take a look in your closet," he said.

I stared at him strangely before I walked over to my closet. I opened the door and shuffled the hangers full of my clothes to the other side. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's your point?" I asked, as I turned to face him.

However out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of my hangers empty. It's where my favorite black and white top hung but it wasn't there.

"Mom, have you seen my shirt?" I asked.

"No honey I thought I left it up there," she replied.

I looked over at Emmett nervously before I got a chance to say something.

"Never mind," I said. I walked over towards him slowly. "You don't think…"

"I think Victoria was here for you," he said gravely.

**A/n: Okay I know it's been ages since I've last updated. I know I probably lost some of my fans since I lacked in the updating department. I do want to finish this story but sometimes other stories and RL gets in the way and it's hard. **

**I promise to update soon. I don't know when that will be it could be a month or so from now who knows. I just hope you guys stick around with me as I try to update as fast as I can. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I appreciate your patience and support on this so far I don't want to lose you guys! **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	10. The Plan and Sit Down with Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Ms. Meyers owns them **

**Chapter 9 **

**Rose**

The weekend was finally here and it was my first weekend since I've been done with high school. I started to make plans for when I got see Vera at her graduation ceremony. We Skype last night to figure things out and she had booked a flight for next Wednesday and was leaving the following Tuesday.

While I'm excited about her coming, I was a little worried.

Okay, okay I was worrying a lot.

Only because of the whole possible newborn vampires coming to town and let's say that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Something was telling me that it would work out some weird way or another. I wasn't so sure about that. It's still hard to believe that I was living in a world full of werewolves and vampires.

I was spending the night tomorrow over at the Cullens house and though I'll be stuck with Bella while no one would be home, I guess it would be for my own safety.

I wasn't too sure on that.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go to that new place after the ceremony before you head out to any parties," Mom was saying the next morning.

"Yeah sounds great," I told her.

"Or we could go to the Olive Garden or somewhere special," she said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You haven't paid attention to what I've been saying."

"Sorry Mom I think we should go to the new restaurant," I said.

She smiled at me as she put the dishes away. "I'm glad that you're excited for next week."

"Same here," I said with much enthusiasm as I can muster up. I wanted to tell her so bad what was going on but I was in enough danger as it is. Bringing my parents involved would be ten times worse.

"Isn't Alice having a party that night?"

"I think so and you know her and how she plans thins," I said.

"I could imagine," Mom said. "Are you planning on bringing Vera while she's here?"

"Alice doesn't mind that I bring her and Vera's fine with it since we talked it over," I said.

"Good," she said. "It's hard to imagine that you're growing up."

"Well, you know the saying time does fly by."

And so does my immortality.

"So it's still cool that I'm spending the night with Alice and Bella tonight?"

"Of course I don't see why not," she replied.

"Well I just wanted to check," I said, walking out of the kitchen.

I went upstairs and into my room as I still trying to pack whatever I could bring over later on. I may or may not know that Alice might hide my clothes, but I think she trusts me with the selections I've been wearing recently. I wasn't sure how tonight would go but I can handle it.

Right?

"I'm so excited for tonight," Alice said as soon as I walked inside the foyer.

"Yeah I can't wait either," I said, with hidden sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh Rose I know we will," she said.

I pressed my lips together as I saw Emmett and Jasper coming down the stairs.

"Esme and Edward went hunting while Carlisle is still at the hospital. Alice and I are going to look up more training techniques for when we go to battle," Jasper said.

"And Bella is…"

"In the studying doing some research," Emmett replied.

"Have you spoken to your four legged friend?" Jasper asked.

"If you mean Seth then yes I did before I came here," I said, raising eyebrows. "He and the pack are also deciding on what to do and to whether or not to help you guys."

"They weren't too thrilled, weren't they?" Emmett asked.

"Not really but they do want to get rid of Victoria and any other newborns there is," Jasper said.

"Would you mind if I go along with you guys to look up to see if there's anything I can do?" I asked.

They nodded as we went into the study. Bella was there and she gave me a nod once she saw that I was there. I sat on the floor awkwardly at first before grabbing some book next to me and picked it up to start reading.

"Do you think you can teach any of us how to fight off the newborns?" Alice asked.

"I don't see why not," Jasper replied. "Though the techniques are something that has to be worked on but we need more help."

"We have the pack," I said.

"Rose…"

"No don't Rose me Emmett; look I know you guys haven't gone over well in what hundreds of years but we don't have a choice who knows how many other newborns are out there," I said.

"She does have a point," Bella said as everyone turned to her in surprise. "Hey I do have opinions too you know."

"I know but it's the first time you agree with Rose on something," Alice said, knowingly.

None of us knew what to say after that.

Later that night, Emmett, Alice and Jasper decided to go hunting while Esme was reading in the living room another interior design magazine and Edward was in the piano room. Carlisle was still at the hospital but would be coming home soon.

I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water since I was planning on reading tonight before I fall asleep. I turned to leave the kitchen when Bella appeared by the entry way.

"Um, I was just leaving to head back upstairs," I said, as I walked around her.

"Rose wait," she called out.

I stopped before I turned to look at her. I went back into the kitchen to put my glass down on the counter and continued to look at her warily.

"I know we haven't been close no, we really didn't get along at first and I want to tell you that I'm so sorry for it," she said.

"Bella you don't have to explain yourself…"

"Believe me when I say that the reason why I acted like the way I did was because I guess I was jealous of you," she said.

"I don't understand how you can be jealous of me considering I didn't do anything wrong," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked sad as she crossed the room and sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"Sometimes I wish I have your life. I know life isn't perfect but since I was changed, I felt bitter only because my human life got cut so short. I had dreams and plans once I graduated high school. I wanted to become an author or an editor since my passion for books when I was a kid," she said.

"Why didn't you go to college after you turned?" I asked.

She chuckled darkly. "Once you get changed, you have to stay away from people so you won't suck the life of them literally speaking," she replied. "Though I have good control over my bloodlust for humans, it's still hard to even go out in public if I get seen. I haven't been around since 1976."

"How did you…"

"How did I become a vampire?" she said. "Maybe it's best that I tell you a little bit about myself."

I sat next to her and let her go on.

"I was born on September 13th 1958. My parents, Renee and Charlie married young and managed to stay together for a long time. My dad was the Chief of Police as you may know while my mom acted like one of the stepford wives," she said. "She wanted me to be a proper lady I mean yeah I was polite and selfless back then and I'm still today. May I remind you that when the 1970s came, I started to act out a little bit nothing too crazy of course."

"When did you meet…?"

"The Cullens? They came in October of 1975. I was a junior and word got around fast since it's a small town four new people were starting school. Three boys one girl. When I walked in the cafeteria for lunch with my friends I knew right then and there my life changed forever…"

**A/n: There you have it. No you're not seeing things I have actually updated. Hell did freeze over ;-).**

**So now we've finally came to Bella's story. I'm going to write when they meet, her 'disappearance' and how she got changed. I know it's not a lot but at least we'll get some insight on her life before she became a vampire. It'll be awhile before I post another chapter but I do want to plan it so I won't mess up anything. **

**Leave a review on the way out! Thank you guys so much for your support and patience. Any questions or concerns don't be afraid to ask!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


End file.
